A Different Breed Outsiders
by QueenEurydice
Summary: It’s always about the Greasers and Socs. But what will the Greasers think when one of their own chooses to follow a different crowd? Well Ponyboy is about to find out. This story is a mix of everything so be prepared.


Well, hello people. The idea for this story is sort of based on some things that happened at my school this past year. It's about Ponyboy getting involved with his drama group at school. Many people at my school think that the only people that join drama are freaks, outcasts, weirdoes, or gay people…and well…to be honest I consider all of the above true other then the outcasts, but I'm ok with gay people (make the best girlfriends, LOL that's for you Queen, -from Princess) and I think weirdoes and freaks are the best people because they do their own thing and im proud to say "normal people worry me." People in drama are some of the best people I have ever met. We all enjoy doing our own thing no matter what others think or say and I think it makes us stronger then most people. We are not afraid to be who we are. My personality comes out a lot in the Darcy character in this story. Our drama group at school did perform the play Into the Woods this year it was possibly the best time I have ever had in my life. Many of the events in this story really did happen.  
To all my drama people… I love you all very much and many of you are characters in this story.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Outsiders at all. I do not own Into The Woods! I could never come up with anything that clever.

Pony was too busy looking over his shoulder for the Soc that had been terrorizing him in the packed high school hallway to notice he was about to have a collision. The next thing he knew he was on his back watching papers fly all over the hall. Sitting up, he watched the curly-haired-blond girl he had just knocked over sit up and gave him a nasty glare. He'd seen her around school before, but never really talked to her. She was supposed to be a soc, though she didn't really look or act the same as the rest of the socs from what he'd seen of her. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking at where I was going," Pony said meekly as he got to his feet and held out a cautious hand to help her up.

With his meek apology and kind offer to help her up, her glare turned to a soft, polite, smile and she took his hand. "Well, I suppose I can forgive you," She said with a light, kind, air. "If you help me gather up these fliers that is," she added with a grin.

Pony, who had forgot watching the papers flying all over the hall looked around at the hall that was now almost empty and covered in the endless number of papers she had dropped in the collision. "Oh! Right, sorry," he said as he started picking up the papers with her help. "What are all these papers for?" he asked evoking a laugh from the soc girl.

"Typically, if someone wants to know what a paper is about they read it, but ill tell you anyway. It's for auditions that are coming up for the school play."

"Oh. Are you in drama?" Pony asked a little surprised. Drama was a new thing to their school. It had just been started this year. It also made him wonder what a girl like her was doing in the class because from what he had heard about the class, it was full of what everyone else considered freaks, outcasts, and weirdoes. This girl looked nothing like neither a freak nor a weirdo. She didn't dress in the traditional pastel colors that most soc's wore, she always wore dark, warm colors like black, red, or forest green and her style was somewhat her own, but she was always able to pull off being a soc because she always seemed to carry their confident air. She couldn't be an outcast either, considering the fact she was always talking with someone when he saw her in the halls during school. But now that he though of it he had often seen her not only talking to soc's but greasers and people from other groups as well. It was not an often occurrence to know someone who could get along with many different groups.

"Yes, I am," Apparently she caught the hint of surprise and question in his voice because her face took on a look that said, if-you-don't-like-it-I-don't-care.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. It just kind of surprised me because most people say…" Pony trailed off of his comment when he realized what he was about to say, but the girl just grinned.

"It's all right. I know the rumors about how the drama people are all weird and outcasts. It's not totally true, but not false either. Some of the people in drama are just more different then most people. We are a family of our own, just like you are a family with the greasers, except each person in this group is more different then the other. It's sort of a group for people who choose not to be in any other group because they all want to do their own thing instead of what everyone else does. In this group no one really cares or excludes you from the group because of who you are, what you do, or where you come from," she said confidently.

"Well, when you put it that way I guess it makes since," pony said with a shrug picking up the last paper. "I guess what your saying is it's a group for the people who choose to be outsiders," Pony added.

After a moments though the girl agreed. "Yes, of course it's also a group of people who all have a great love for one thing."

Pony looked confused until she clarified her meaning. "Acting, we all love acting. We're the group of people who never really grew up and out of the stage of wanting to make things up. We never stopped playing pretend or dress up, the only difference is now we do it on stage in front of people."

Pony could admire that. He though it must be something special to be able to hold on to some piece of youth that was left inside and use it to entertain others and have fun. "What play are y'all performing?" Pony asked as she took out some tape from her book bag and started taping the fliers to the wall.

"Oh, it's a musical called Into the Woods. It's really, really funny. It combines a bunch of old fairy tail characters to make up the story," she said taping up another flier on Mrs. Blares' classroom door as she walked down the hall.

Pony took a few big steps to get closer to her. "May I have one of the fliers?" He asked kind of meekly.

The girl stopped in slight surprise as she handed him a flier. "Are you interested in trying out for the play?" She asked hopefully.

Pony took the flier. "Yeah, I might. I'll have to think about it a little more, but I might," he answered after a small pause.

"You will, I can tell you will," the girl said with delight then put the papers in the crock of her arm and stuck out her hand. "I'm Darcy McKinley by the way."

Pony took her hand. "Ponyboy Curtis," he said.

She grinned at the name. "I like it. Yes you'll defiantly end up trying out. Let me be the first to say this then. Welcome to the group!"

Well hope you all like it, Please review. I'm open to any opinions at all.


End file.
